Katara and Zuko Mommy and Daddy
by hikariangel1988
Summary: Zuko and Katara find an innocent little kitten and decide to take care of it. Little do they know, the kitten isn't as innocent as she appeaars.Kitten love connection? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place one year after Avatar ends. Everyone except for Sokka and Katara have split up and are meeting again for the first time-I've never really written a story for Avatar before, so please-go easy on me, and enjoy!**

**One last thing, yep, this is indeed a Zutara story-Zutara forever!**

**[heart]**

* * *

Chapter One

"Aang!" shouted Katara excitedly, the brown haired blue eyed water bender ran over to her boyfriend and gripped him into a tight hug

Aang pulled Katara in and tried to kiss her, Katara pulled back, and they both blushed

"Hey buddy, how ya been?" asked Sokka going in between them, grinning

"Pretty good, me and Appa have been traveling the world, haven't we buddy?" said Aang petting his giant bison behind the ears

Appa roared happily

"Hey, don't forget about me" said Zuko tapping Sokka on the shoulder

"Zuko!" shouted Sokka excitedly, turning around and hugging him

"Uh…yeah…it's…great to see you too Sokka" said Zuko laughing awkwardly

"Hey" said Katara letting go of her grip on Aang "How have you been? It's good to see you" she smiled softly

"It's great to see you too" said Zuko quietly "Running the Fire Nation, hasn't exactly been the easiest, but Aang visited me a couple times and helped lightened the load"

"That's me…Mr. Load lightener" replied Aang cheerfully. Everyone laughed

A wad of dirt suddenly shot at Sokka's head

"Hey…what the…?" he looked over and saw Toph standing there grinning mischievously

"Hey stranger" said Toph

"Toph! Where have you been? What have you been up to? How is everything….did you…have you…-? I missed you so much" shouted Sokka hugging her

"Um…thanks…" said Toph turning around, hiding her cherry red face "I missed you too…all of you. I went to see my parents in the Earth Nation, I asked Aang to drop me off. We talked, and they actually realized that I'm a strong earth bender, who can be independent and safe" said Toph

"Really?" asled Aang

"C'mon. you're too gullible" said Toph "Truth is I stayed here, they got my letter and wrote back, they said they wanted me home immediately, I talked a nice boy into reading it for me"

"Nothing's changed huh?" asked Sokka

"Nope, but at least they got my letter. That alone is a relief" said Toph

Katara smiled at her, it had taken Toph a lot of courage to write that letter

"So-what are we standing around here for? Let's go take a look around and have some fun!" said Aang

Everyone began walking through the city, looking through shops, chatting about life and general, just having a good time. When they were in a rug shop, there was a blast of fire shot at the door

Most everyone except Aang and the gang panicked

"Everyone stay calm; guys..." said Aang turning to Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph "Stay here….I'm going to investigate"

Aang went to the entrance of the store, leaving Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph to try and calm down the shoppers

They decided to split up into groups of two, Sokka and Toph, and Katara and Zuko

"Mew…" sounded a voice suddenly

"What the….?" asked Zuko curiously

"Zuko, look there's a kitten!" said Katara in a hushed voice, holding a small white kitten in her arms

"Mew" spoke the kitten cheerfully

It put its paws on Zuko's face and licked his nose

Katara giggled

"You think that's funny do you?" asked Zuko, he pet the kitten on top of its head and Katara tickled the kitten's stomach

The whole store was now clear, except for Aang and the gang, because Aang had put out the fire

Katara set the kitten on the floor and drummed her fingers across the floor. The kitten lifted its butt high up in the and leapt at her fingers, running every direction her fingers were going

Zuko did the same and he and Katara laughed. This seemed to go on for hours, until, Katara suddenly picked up the kitten and noticed something

"There's a cut beneath its eye…poor thing"

"Let me see…" said Zuko leaning forward, getting a closer look

"You're right there is a cut beneath its eye…"

"I have an idea…" said Katara looking around making sure no one was watching

She put her mouth to Zuko's ear and whispered

"How about we keep it and raise it as our own?"

"Why?" asked Zuko, baffled

"Don't you think it'd be fun….?" Asked Katara "We could be parents"

"Who says I wanna be a dad?" asked Zuko crossly

"Who says you don't…? I saw the way you acted around this kitten, plus, do you see the owner of the shop? If it were their kitten, they would have taken it with them. I bet it's abandoned…please Zuko, just for a little bit?" asked Katara looking up at Zuko wide eyed

The kitten laid on its back, meowed and looked at Zuko wide-eyed

Zuko blushed

"Well….okay, why not?"

**

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE_**

Well...what do you think? I know its a bit newbish but I have short term memory, aspbergers syndrome,and recenlty moved out with not much access to a computer,so take it easy on me. Nope,no excuses, these things be true

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

This story was inspired by a dream I had, that actually made me turn into a Zuko/Katara fan right away. I used to be an Aang/Katara fan, still am...but Zutara has stolen my heart & won't give it back

Anyway...let me know what you think, and folks, please don't give the story a bad review because you don't like the pairings, or don't like me. I know you guys are better than that[you like this and have good taste-you better be ; )]

Love Always,

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Katara hugged Zuko

"Thank you Zuko! You won't regret it I promise" said Katara contently as she tickled the kittens belly

"Well...I guess its okay, for now; but what about Aang and the others?" asked Zuko curiously

"Well..." started Katara carefully "Thing is, Aang and I wrote back and fourth while he was gone and...he's allergic to cats soo...we'd have to keep this kitty a secret. Until I can figure out a way to convince him to let us keep it"

"Keep it?" asked Zuko

"Keep it?" he repeated "Katara we can't just keep it if he's allergic to it. Wait-how did you guys get on the subject of cats with your love letters?" he asked curiously

"Well...we were talking about ya know, all the fun stuff that involves being together, dates, nicknames, and eventually marriage and what kinda pets we'd like to have"

"I see..Katara I know you love cats but knowing Aang he'd never go for it. He's not allergic to cats, he hates them"

"He...what..?" asked Katara in shock

"He hates them" repeated Zuko "He thinks they get in the way. I didn't want to have to say it, but since there seems to be no talking you out of it..."

"I see" interrupted Katara sadly "So he lied to me?"

"He didn't want to hurt you...I'm sorry I had to be the one that did..."

Katara hugged Zuko and began to cry

"I never told anyone this, but when I was little, right before mom died, I had a cat" said Katara

"Really?"

"He was small, just like this one" said Katara

_**Flashback **_

_**A small girl ran through the snow, trying to find her big brother. Her brown hair was now covered in white**_

_**"Sooka-mom wants us in for dinner. Sokka! We're having your favoriite!"**_

In truth, they still had a good hour before mom wanted them in. Katara wanted revenge

_**"Hee hee"**_

"Huh?"

_**Katara stopped running and noticed a snow wall, only big enough to hide two kids her age in it. She walked over to the snow wall and saw her big brother holding something black**_

_**"Look Tara-it's a kitty" said Sokka innocently, holding a small black kitten in his arms, smiling**_

_**Katara sat down next to him and her eyes shifted**_

_**"So..?"**_

_**"So pet him" urged Sokka**_

_**Katara put her hand on to the kittens head and suddenly smiled**_

_**"It's so warm..." said Katara surprised **_

_**"Not only that. It's said that these kinds of cats are supposed to bring bad luck-but look...nothing bad is happening" said Sokka**_

_**"No, nothing is..." said Katara petting the kitten on the chin**_

_**The kitten began to purr as loudly as a motor**_

Katara giggled

_**Something flags appeared in the distance**_

_**"Tara stay here til I give a signal" said Sokka handing the kitten over to her**_

_**"Okay Sokka" said Katara happily, taking the kitten in her arms. She hugged it, tickled its belly and giggled**_

_**"I never knew something so dark could be so cute" said Katara kissing the kitten on the forehead**_

_**"MOMMY! NOO! DON'T TOUCH HER...!"**_

_**Katara held on to the kitten tightly and began to cry. As she heard more noise however, she knew it was time to take action**_

_**"I'll be back little one" said Katara**_

_**[end of flashback]**_

"Right after that I lost my mom" said Katara beginning to shake

Zuko put his hand on to her shoulder

"It wasn't..."

"My fault? I'd like to believe that, but if you'd been there you'd have a hard time believing it yourself"

"Anyway, after mom was killed, that kitten stuck right by me. It was actually the reason I was able to stay strong. Because it was something precious to me and my brother, therefore, precious of protecting. I was able to protect it for awhile-that is, until..."

"I came along..." said Zuko guilitly. He grabbed Katara's hand and began walking away from the group "C'mon, there's something I need to show you"


End file.
